Comment te dire
by BaeOnFire
Summary: Song Fic. Piper est effondrée. Il y a plusieurs mois de cela, Jason a quitté la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés sans se retourner, pour retrouver le Camp Jupiter et Reyna. Depuis Piper passe ses journées au bungalow neuf à pleurer, en compagnie de Leo qui ne sait quoi faire pour la réconforter. OS


Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans le bungalow des Héphaïstos, comme à leur habitude. La couchette de Beckendorf, l'ancien conseiller en chef du Neuf, pouvait s'isoler totalement des autres, ce qui les arrangeait bien. Les fils d'Héphaïstos avaient tous raillés Leo, disant que lui et Piper pouvaient sortir en public, qu'ils n'avaient pas à avoir honte. Mais comme tous les autres, et les enfants d'Aphrodite en tête de liste, ils avaient faux sur toute la ligne. Ce qui unissait Leo et Piper était tout sauf une relation romantique. Mais le jeune homme n'avait rien dit, car il était bien trop occupé à panser les blessures de sa meilleure amie.

**Il y a des mots qui me gênent des centaines de mots **

**Des milliers de rengaines qui ne sont jamais les mêmes  
Comment te dire je veux pas te mentir tu m'attires **

**Et c'est là que se trouve le vrai fond du problème**

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs mois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la couchette tous les jours, et que Piper se mettait à pleurer. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs mois que Jason était retourné au Camp Jupiter, laissant derrière lui ses amis et les espoirs de paix qu'avait voulu Héra. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Jason avait annoncé à Piper que depuis le début, il n'y avait eu que Reyna, d'une manière bien trop peu subtile et maladroite. Et cela faisait plusieurs mois que Leo se devait de consoler la jeune Cherokee du mieux qu'il pouvait, alors qu'il n'était absolument pas doué en relations amoureuses.

**Je ne sais pas comment te dire j'aurais peur**

**De tout foutre en l'air de tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments**

Tous les jours, le jeune Valdez se retrouvait confronter à une Piper recroquevillée en position fœtale, qui trempait de ses larmes les draps qu'il devait sans cesse mettre à sécher. Et après tant de temps, il se demandait toujours comment la brune arrivait à extérioriser tant de larmes. Mais il ne le demandait pas, car sa remarque n'aurait sûrement pas été au goût de la jeune fille. La seule occupation qu'il avait, à part tendre des mouchoirs à son amie et écouter ses malheurs, était d'écouter la musique pleine de romantisme que Piper adorait écouter. Ce jour-là, elle avait décidé d'écouter de la musique française, et même si Leo ne comprenait pas un traître mot à la langue de l'amour, il appréciait beaucoup la chanson qui passait au moins pour la vingtième fois depuis le début de l'après-midi.

**Parfois je me dis que j'ai tors de rester si passive **

**Mais toi tu me regarde moi je te dévore  
Et c'est parfois trop dur de discerner l'amour  
Mon ami mon amant mon amour et bien plus encore**

Elle lui avait expliqué que la chanson parlait d'une fille qui ne savait comment dire à son meilleur ami qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Il s'était senti concerné, mais n'avait rien dit, comme toujours. De toute manière, Leo Valdez ne disait plus rien, en ce moment. Personne ne pouvait l'expliquer, et en vérité, personne ne s'en préoccupait, mais c'était comme ça. A croire que l'état d'esprit de la fille reflétait celui du garçon. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Si pour lancer des vannes idiotes, il était un champion hors catégories, il ne savait absolument pas comment gérer sa meilleure amie qui avait le cœur brisé, car il avait bien trop peur d'empirer son état en ouvrant la bouche.

**Je ne sais pas comment te dire j'aurais peur**

**De tout foutre en l'air de tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments**

Mais la fille d'Aphrodite n'était pas la seule à souffrir de la situation, car il y avait encore une inconnue dans l'équation de sa vie. Car non, il n'était pas seulement question de son cœur brisé, de son petit copain avec qui la relation avait été majoritairement virtuelle à cause de la Brume, ou encore d'une demi-déesse romaine qui avait gagné son cœur. Non, car il restait quelque chose à résoudre, quelqu'un à ajouter. Quelqu'un auquel elle n'aurait jamais pensé pour l'équation de sa vie amoureuse. Cette personne était précisément à ses côtés depuis le départ de Jason, et ce n'était pas seulement par amitié. Car oui, Leo Valdez, le fils du dieu le plus laid de l'Histoire, était amoureux de Piper McLean, fille de la déesse de la beauté. Non, il n'y avait absolument pas d'ironie dans l'histoire.

**Je te veux toi avec défaut et tes problèmes de fabrications  
Je te veux toi j'veux pas un faux pas de contrefaçons  
J'veux pas te rendre pour prendre un autre  
J'veux pas te vendre pour une ou deux fautes  
Je veux tes mots je veux ta peau c'est jamais trop**

Si cela n'avait pas été le moment le moins propice, il lui aurait tout déballé, comme ça. Mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien attendre d'elle, du moins, pas pour l'instant. Et les dieux seuls savaient à quel point il avait du mal à tenir sa langue, dans de pareilles circonstances. Leo était tombé amoureux de nombreuses fois dans sa vie, mais toutes ses tentatives s'étaient toujours soldées par des échecs. D'une certaine manière, il s'y était fait, il ne tombait sous le charme que des filles les plus inaccessibles, c'était un fait. Puis, il y avait eu Piper. Dès qu'il l'avait rencontrée, à l'Ecole du Monde Sauvage, elle lui avait plu. Mais il y avait eu Jason, et personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec le beau blond aux yeux bleus qui savait voler. Alors Leo avait essayé de se débarrasser de ce sentiment, mais il revenait toujours à la charge. Machinalement, il se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, ses pensées s'attaquant maintenant au surnom dont il l'avait affublée, plusieurs mois auparavant. Reine de Beauté. Un surnom qui lui allait comme un gant, mais qu'elle détestait. A croire qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle pouvait produire sur les garçons. Cela ne datait pas de la bénédiction d'Aphrodite, loin de là. Non, le charme de Piper avait toujours été là, plus discret, mais là. Et Leo en avait subi les conséquences.

**Je ne sais pas comment te dire j'aurais peur**

**De tout foutre en l'air de tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments**

Il ne voulait plus qu'elle pleure. Il ne voulait plus la voir triste. Il voulait la voir heureuse, être épanouie, rire. De préférence avec lui. Il ne voulait plus de cette situation. Il voulait qu'elle pense à autre chose, qu'elle profite à nouveau de sa vie. Qu'importe ce qu'elle voulait, il le ferait. Il lui murmura quelques mots, les premiers depuis de longs mois :

« Piper, tu n'as pas à être seule. A souffrir seule. A tout encaisser seule. Je peux être là, moi. »

La jeune fille releva doucement la tête, ses yeux rougis par ses pleurs, et lui esquissa un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps. Pour le cœur de Leo, qui rata un battement, ce fut le Nirvana. Il savait que c'était le début. De quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais ce sourire était la promesse qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle irait mieux. Et c'était bon de savoir que cela été sûrement dû à sa présence et à ses paroles.

**Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments**


End file.
